Terrible Things about the war
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Dennis no puede creer que su hermano mayor a muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Solamente sabe que hay un culpable, y ese es Harry Potter. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Dedicado a Orgullo Verde y Plata. Espero que te guste.


Dennis Creevey miro a su madre llorar mientras se hacía pequeño en el sofá del living de su hogar. Su padre caminaba de un lado a otro, para luego detenerse junto a su mujer y consolarla. Una terrible notica había traído aquella lechuza de color rojizo; Colin, su hermano mayor, había fallecido en la guerra que se había producido hace unos días atrás.

El chico cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Su hermano había muerto, su modelo a seguir, su confidente y fiel amigo ya no estaría para él.

Salió de donde se encontraba y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la segunda plata del hogar. Con un lento suspiró abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hermano. El sol se filtraba a través de las blancas cortinas dándole una sensación de paz. Dennis suspiró mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento en la cama. Volteo a su derecha donde su hermano tenía una fotografía. La tomo entre sus manos, y notó que eran ellos dos y Harry Potter luego de un partido de quidditch. Tiro con fuerza la fotografía y esta se estrelló en el placard haciéndose añicos. Dennis comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía referencia a Hogwarts; aquel lugar que le había quitado a su hermano. Luego sus manos comenzaron a temblar con violencia, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.

Todo había sido culpa de la maldita obsesión y admiración que Colin tenía por Harry. Él había logrado que su hermano escape a su lado, pero cuando Nigel murmuró que Harry estaba en el castillo él se fue de su lado, dejando a su hermano marchando a rumbo apurado a un lugar seguro.

* * *

_– Dennis, no llores todo estará bien, vas a ver. – trato de animar Colin mientras comenzaban a correr a través del retrato que los llevaría a Cabeza de Puerco y allí estarían protegidos. _

_–Colin, por favor, quédate a mi lado. –murmuró el pequeño mientras sus manos se apretaban con fuerza a su brazo. –sabes que sin ti no podría resistir. _

_–Lo se Dennis, tranquilo, aquí estaré. – dijo el mayor mientras comenzaban a marchar. _

_– ¡Colin! ¡Colin! –gritaba alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver y notaron que era Nigel. –Harry esta aquí, ¿Lucharas? – consultó el colorado mientras llegaba a su lado y ponía sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho. _

_– Claro que si– dijo Colin asintiendo con la cabeza. –Escúchame Dennis– murmuró mientras lo acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. –vuelve a casa– susurró tomandolo del brazo y alentandolo a seguir. _

_–-Colin no, ¡Por favor! no me dejes– susurró desesperado mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano mayor. _

_– ¡Vete Dennis! – grito Colin mientras los empujaba con los demás. – volveremos a vernos, ¡LO PROMETO! – grito mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr con fuerza junto a su compañero a su lado._

_–¡COLIN! –grito el pequeño mientras los demás lo empujaban para continuar-¡COLIN!- grito desesperado mientras veía como su hermano se iba de su lado._

* * *

Dennis soltó un suspiro contenido, y paso sus manos por sus cabellos dorados mientras suspiraba derrotado. Comenzó a patear con fuerza el baúl de su hermano, tirandolo al suelo, produciendo que las cosas que guardaba se esparcieran por el lugar. Comenzó a patear las cosas mientras gritaba, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro. Luego comenzó a patear con más fuerza todas las fotografías que su hermano había tomado de Harry a lo largo de todos estos años; por culpa de Harry Potter él ya no tenía a su hermano. Pateo con fuerza un cuadro y este se hizo añicos.

– Dennis, ¿Qué sucede allí arriba? – consultó su madre mientras se asomaba al pie de la escalera y tosia para aclarar su voz.

–Nada, no sucede nada. – dijo el muchacho mientras pateaba por última vez una fotografía y salía de la habitación, para luego encerrarse en la suya y llorar acostado en su cama

Termino de abrochar su traje, torpemente, arreglo sus cabellos dorados con sus dedos y tomó aire unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Dennis!, baja por favor, ya es hora.—susurró su madre mientras se retiraba del pie de las escaleras.

El chico miro por última vez, una fotografía de su hermano y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Soltó un hondo suspiró y salió de su habitación. Sus padres estaban de pie, en la puerta de entrada. El cadáver de Colin había llegado hoy desde Hogwarts, ya que sus padres querían enterrarlo de la manera muggle. Subió al asiento trasero del coche, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Luego recostó su cabeza entre sus manos.

El viaje fue breve. Llegaron al lugar, y Dennis sintió un nudo en su garganta. No podía creer, que en pocos minutos se estaría despidiendo, para siempre, de su hermano mayor.

Su madre buscó su mano, y la apretó sutilmente, en un gesto de cariño. El suspiró y devolvió el apretón de manos, mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del lugar. Allí se encontraban algunos pocos familiares y el sacerdote.

Dennis escucho con atención las palabras del hombre, mientras luchaba para que sus lágrimas no se escapen de sus ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro.

La misa termino. Dennis dejo una rosa blanca sobre la tumba de su hermano, y se quedó mirando a la deriva. Sus familiares comenzaron a dispersarse. Fue cuando sintió como una mano se apretaba con fuerza a su hombro. Volteó asustado, y al ver quien estaba frente a él retrocedio unos pasos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – consultó mientras su rabia aumentaba por todo su pecho

– Vine a despedirme de Colin, Dennis. El era una gran persona, que quedo luchándose, para salvar al mundo mágico – murmuró Potter mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y sonreía tristemente

– ¡Mientes! – grito Dennis. –El no iba a quedar a lucharse, hasta que Nigel apareció y les aviso que TU habías vuelto. Él se fue por tu culpa. – las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

– Dennis, lo siento mucho. De verdad que lo siento, no quería que nadie muera por mí. – murmuró Potter mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba.

– ¡CALLA! – imploro él chico mientras tapaba sus oídos. – Él no volverá más, y es por tu culpa. Colin era un gran admirador tuyo Harry. Él me contó como lo trataste en su primer año, como basura. Y ahora, te haces el arrepentido. Por favor, vete. – pidió mientras suspiraba.

– Dennis, de verdad que lo siento. – susurró una vez mas Harry .

Dennis pareció no escucharlo, se dio media vuelta, ignorando las palabras de Potter y soltó un suspiró cansado. Lo sabía, sabía que Harry sentía la perdida de su hermano, pero eso, lamentablemente no lo traería de vuelta a la vida.


End file.
